


Between the Clock and the Bed

by jendavis



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jendavis/pseuds/jendavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ten minutes between sleeping together and sleeping, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Clock and the Bed

There's this moment, when they're all done- when John's still down on his knees and hasn't caught his breath yet, skin flushed and hair damp. He's off balance but not drunk, not anymore, not since they started because it's always an excuse but it's never the reason-

There's this _moment_ , where all he's doing is breathing. Where he doesn't have to do anything, where he can just be, instead of thinking about how _damned_ he is or how _doomed_ they all are. Where he's not even thinking, yet, about clambering up for showers or bed.

Where he looks... not sated, though maybe that's part of it, but _content_ , and a little winded. It's not an afterglow, because afterglows are flowery things best left to 1970's easy-listening singer-songwriters that neither of them can stand. 

It's more of a downshifting, a controlled comedown. Muscles that can't decide between lassitude and aching stiffness. Grit digging into his knees that he'll bring with him into the sheets if he's left to his own devices.

Taking Chas's offered hand, John staggers to his feet, crashing into him more quietly than he'd done earlier this evening. For a moment, he's just still, not stepping away. It's got to be the stubborn asshole streak in him that's so insistent on sliding his skin- sweaty, sticky, drying- against Chas as they head for the bathroom.

Or maybe it's just the best way John knows of indicating that he still wants Chas near, sparing them both the indignity of saying or hearing that it's not just about the fucking. 

By the time John's trundled in and out of the shower, and Chas has followed suit, the moment's stretched forwards towards its ending. John's had a minute to loiter, to suck down half a cigarette and pull some of his armor back on, even if he doesn't bother getting dressed. 

He does make a halfhearted attempt to straighten out the sheets before sitting down against the headboard, though, and this is how Chas finds him, every time: eyes more shut than open, tracking him lazily from his side of the mattress.

John doesn't wait for Chas to come back to life, anymore- he hasn't for years, not since the novelty of his return became more inevitability than possibility. He doesn't wait for him to come back, but he waits for him to shower, shut off the lights, and come to bed.


End file.
